Artemis Fowl and the Opal Army
by mesmerizedbythedazzle
Summary: Romantic drama. Escaped villains. Impending doom. So what's new? H/A All rights reserved Eoin Colfer. ON HIATUS. UNLIKELY TO BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt (though second uploaded) at fanfiction and it has received awesome reviews over in DeviantArt by equally awesome people. If you'd like to know how to find it PM me and I'll give you the link though the content here is the same. Please be kind, review and all that jazz if you'd like but if you wouldn't that's completely fine. So without further adieu…**

**Chapter 1**

…

Holly was tired so she decided to take a hot bath. She ran the tap and stepped in, she thought she'd be simply laying there soaking her long used bones, but instead her mind began to wander, Opal's escape, the adventure she'd just been on, Jayjay, finding him, the kiss.

_No_, she thought, it was a mistake; _I'll never be so foolish again._

"Hmm" she sighed, but her mind again started to stray, the softness of his lips, the longing in his movements, the spark surrounding the contact, the love in his eyes.

_Wait_ Holly thought,

_Love, I saw love? Hmm, yes …I did, didn't I?_

As soon as this realisation was recognised Holly was almost ready to jump out of the bath and fly straight to the surface, Artemis was already forgiven.

_No!_ She thought, _no, no, no, no, no! It's not right, it's, it's WRONG! I can't love him it's …well…it's forbidden. How cliché, Artemis would respect the irony. Grrr, no, why am I thinking of him, I can't ,I shouldn't, but I am, and I don't care what anyone thinks, I don't care whatever happens, as long as I'm with him!_

And with that Holly leapt from the bathtub and padded herself dry. She grabbed her uniform from its' rack, and fled from the house, straight to Foaly's OP room.

…

"Foaly!" Holly cried into the void "Foaly! Get me a shuttle to Tara. NOW!"

"OK, Mrs 'break-the-centaur's-eardrums, I'm getting you one right now." Foaly said with a sharp click of a button. "Why are you so urgent to get to the surface, you were just up there an hour ago."

Holly came running up to him so fast they almost collided as she stopped, and when she did Foaly held her by the shoulders so he could see her face and try to read the answer there. It was as red as Commander Root's after hearing Foaly hearing him admit his 'techie stuff' was good. _Oh … Commander _thought Foaly, who had recently been going to therapy over the incident, however if you asked him he would undoubtedly deny it.

"Wha… hurmph" Holly coughed "Umm … what did … you say?" she finally spluttered out as she was trying to catch her breath. Foaly was quite shocked when he saw Holly, you never usually saw Captain Short out of breath, she was one of the fittest officers in the field. "Ahhh, I asked why you, Ms Short are in such a rush, I was about to send up a team of recons to search for Koboi." He spat the last word, regaining his composure. And even though it seemed impossible considering her current colour, Holly just went from tomato, to full blown beetroot.

_She and Julius could be related! _Thought Foaly briefly, before Holly half-answered him.

"Well, arrh ,psht, umm … you know, recon and, arrrhm … stuff." She spluttered again.

_Not like Holly at all. _Foaly thought, _but she's a great officer and I trust her._

"OK Holls, up you go" he said before considering a moment, obviously not taking his hands off Holly's shoulders, or else she would have sprinted to the docks, both to escape answering any further questions, and to get to her destination. "But you owe me an answer later OK?"

_Darn it. Stupid Foaly, making me announce me love for the Mud Boy, MY Mud Boy… _her mind wandered for what seemed the thousandth time today. _Mud Boy! Artemis. Yes! Got to get to him. _

"Of course Foaly, but later, I really need to get up there!" Holly said, almost bouncing on the spot.

"OK"

_Yes!_ Holly thought

…

"Ready." Holly said for the fourth time "Can we go already?"

"Yes, now." Said Foaly on the other end, still wondering about Holly's rush.

...

_Phew, Artemis_ thought, _glad that's over. I can't believe Mother took it so coolly; then again I left out _some_ of the details, like Mulch Diggums, the wickedness of my younger self, Holly's kiss. Hmm, _he thought_, I wonder, no, _he reminded himself,_ just puberty. _But even as he took a well deserved shower, Artemis could not help but think of it, thinking about the passion, the intensity, the feelings he had felt, happiness, security, love.

_What! Love?_ Artemis thought _No, it can't be could it? … Oh my, but it is, I'm in love with Holly!_

Just then Holly burst through his bedroom window, only intensifying the feelings he had just realised he had. Luckily he had gotten pants on while thinking.

"Holly?" he said cautiously, trying not to let the overwhelming affection seep into his voice.

"Arty!" Holly called with surprising enthusiasm,

_They must have found Opal. _Artemis thought glumly, banishing the thought of Holly being happy to see _him _from his mind. And even more unexpectedly as the joy in her voice, Holly ran into Artemis's bathroom, only to just as quickly cover her eyes, blush, and blurt out a long and un-legible apology for 'storming in like that'.

"It's OK," Artemis said quickly, blushing to, and then walking past Holly to his room and pulling on a striped blue, button-up shirt, to match his grey pants.

"So, umm, why did you come?" Artemis enquired "To see me?" he blurted "or to inform me of something." He corrected, trying to stay professional.

"Umm, I, er" squeaked Holly, her voice higher with every word. Holly knew she had to do this, she absolutely kill herself if she didn't get her feelings out in the open... _preferably without Foaly knowing _she thought, while sneakily switching off visual and audio communications, he could e-mail her if he was worried. After a long and necessary breath Holly preached to the world. "Artemis, I don't know how, or why, or when this started but..." she chewed her lip for a second, considering the consequences of fleeing now. _C'mon, you can do it. _"Arty I'm in love with you." She blurted out. "Oh" she moaned soon after, she hadn't considered how utterly embarrassing and awkward those words would be. Even more so if he didn't feel the same way about her. "I, just ... I" she squeaked, her voice rising in pitch, almost reaching hysteria. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. I've obviously ruined any chance of us having a _normal _friendship, not that we were ever normal, but, but, I, kinda." She realised she was ranting, but she couldn't help it, elves were very emotional and she just _had _to tell him she was wrong, they _could _work it out. Somehow?

...

"But you said, and I quote 'your elf-kissing days are over'"

"Oh Arty, juvenile little Arty" Holly said in a mocking tone, "You really know nothing about women. When we say it's over, it's never over." she said with an impious smile." "Look, I'm sorry. I can understand why you would lie to me. You were afraid I wouldn't help. You did it out of love. I get that. I would have done anything for _my _mother, so it's reasonable you would to." "I just want you to know, I forgive you, can you accept it? Can we still_ be _something?"

"Holly you don't know how I've been longing for you to say that"

"Then that's all I need" said Holly. Artemis wondered what she could possibly mean. But as Holly leaned closer all thoughts left Artemis's complex brain. All, but one,

_I love her._

…

Artemis spoke "Holly you don't know how I've been longing for you to say that" And the it was too late for any rational thought the way Artemis looked in those clothes, the way he had said the very words _she _had hoped to hear. She had to try it, what she'd been longing to. She had to _kiss_ him. She moved slowly towards him, cautioning and simultaneously calling him, with her eyes. Then there lips met, it was like a fireworks display on their mouths. Holly groaned, deepening the kiss. At first Artemis was allured, and then when the soft skin of Holly's mouth, touched his own, he was shocked. But soon a party popper blew in his head, and when she groaned, pushing into him, the single popper turned into a giant Chinese cracker. He moved his hands to the small of her back, just as she lifted her arms to drape over his shoulders. But then as he arched her closer to him, she entangled her fingers in his hair. It was Artemis this time who moaned, forcing them closer still. As he did this, the two lost their balance, stumbling to Artemis's luxurious bed, covered in white sheets, with appropriate red velvet quilt.

…

Holly went down first, landing on her back, Artemis immediately following, as the pair where intricately intertwined, knocking the wind from her and forcing her to take a long ragged breath. Artemis's lips had moulded themselves to Holly's, and as she took her jagged breath, due to his hormonal state Artemis's body would not let his lips leave any part of Holly's skin. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck, causing a spike in her breathing and forcing a shudder of pleasure to rupture down her spine. Holly grabbed Artemis by the face forcing his lips back to hers. They continued like this for a number of minutes before Artemis had to break away to quench the thirst of his oxygen deprived lungs. Just as he was about to go in for more of this wonderful drug he had come across, Artemis's brain kicked in.

_Do you really want this? … Yes, _he thought guiltily, he did want it,_ more than anything. But does she? _His rapidly growing noble side asked. To answer _this_ question; he looked into Holly's mix matched eyes. They were full of love and adoration, as well as impatience.

_Very well _he thought _she does._

So Artemis reattached his lips with hers, unintentionally forcing her mouth open in the process. The freshness of her aroma, the smoothness of her skin, the warmth radiating off her, they all overwhelmed his senses and he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his eager body.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks a tonne if you're coming back for a look at the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. Artemis Fowl is owned by Eoin Colfer, I'm just playing with his toys.**

_In the last chapter…_

_So Artemis reattached his lips with hers, unintentionally forcing her mouth open in the process. The freshness of her aroma, the smoothness of her skin, the warmth radiating off her, they all overwhelmed his senses and he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his eager body._

**Chapter 2**

...

Holly was so in love with this Mud Boy, this _Mud Boy_ for crying out loud! The very one who kidnapped her, put the People into danger too many times, who tricked her into helping him, making her think she had doomed his mother. But she knew all these were just the part of her that was self conscious, the part of her that still cared what people thought. However Artemis's penetrating eyes broke her thought, she could barely remember her own name. The only thing fitting into her head, the she loved him, that she wanted him. As if he could sense this, Artemis reattached his mouth to hers, in such a rush, that her mouth was knocked open. Holly exhaled in sudden rapidness, just as Artemis took _in_ a breath. After ten seconds of passionate kissing, Artemis spoke for the first time.

"Holly" he whispered, almost _groaned_ "I think we both know" he continued "whether we want to or not, that this is not the time or place. We're both manic on ecstasy and not thinking straight. I suggest we sleep on it." He recommended.

"Oh no, there's no _way_ I'm leaving you!" Holly said in desperation

"Well then don't leave." He said with glint in his eye that pushed Holly over the edge, however she wasn't the one who drew the other into a long, hot, passionate kiss that got the two of them puffing like they'd run a marathon.

"Hmm" Mumbled Holly, sill partially incoherent from the kiss "Are you inviting me to 'sleep with you'" she said, putting emphasis on the last three words. Artemis smiled cheekily but soon regained self-control "Yes, but you know I don't mean it like that." He said with disapproving tones. However his eyes, still mischievous and wild, said otherwise and Holly took advantage of this, wrapping her legs around his back and her fingers to his hear, forcing him into an unexpected, but nonetheless, breathtaking kiss.

…

Butlers were taught, along with martial arts, fine cuisine, arsenal training, and many other important typically 'Butler' things, not to judge the ones they worked for, to not get personal, and to keep their distance (mentally speaking). However at the sight of his young charge, 'feeling up' a seemingly _younger _lady, Butler had to intervene. At first he was shocked, then almost happy to see Artemis 'socially interacting' (that thought was quickly banished from his mind, never to be spoken of again), then he decided it was time to end the 'activities' his master was perusing. He gruffly coughed to alert the pair to his presence. The seemingly more alert female stopped first, pushing herself up with her hands, leaving Artemis sliding down her front, entranced.

_Hormones _Butler thought _poor boy's a genius but he never stood a chance against them! _This thought was quickly followed by _Oh my god! No way! It can't be. I don't know if I should be happy, smug _(Butler had a sneaking suspicion the pair were more than friends)_ or scared!_

…

Just when Holly thought she was getting what she wanted, what her body had been _craving _Butler walked in, coughing to make himself noticed. It took a moment before the sound could be transferred into rational thought but when she got there the thing that came to mind was _Oh D'arvit! _She quickly pushed herself up, Artemis sliding down her front, it was almost comical_._ He nearly looked innocent, unaware. He soon recovered.

"Artemis?" said Butler in a squeaky, somewhat terrified voice. "And…Holly! Oh god. Explain."

"Butler, well, um, when we went back in time things…changed. Butler we kissed."

…

After Artemis explained Butler had soon calmed down. He had taken precautions though, sitting the two on opposite corners of the bed.

"Butler why are you making us sit like this?" demanded Artemis

"Because firstly, you can never be too careful with teenagers" He answered, eyeing Artemis "And second, I'm freaking out and I'm scared of what you might do." Artemis shifted uncomfortably, "Very well" By this point it was night time, too late to politely send Holly home. The Fowls abided by a strict rule book of gentlemanly hood, luckily Butler did to. "Well, I suppose you'll be sleeping in the guest room down the hall." He stated

"No she won't" said Artemis "The twins trashed it an hour ago."

"Oh, for the love of…"

"She has to sleep here and you know it." Artemis said craftily. Butler tsked in disapproval "Fine, but you're getting a wall." He said with finality.

…

Artemis was grumpy. He couldn't sleep, especially with the events unfolding around him. Suddenly he pushed himself up onto his knees and through the wall of pillows dividing him and Holly across the room. Holly didn't move.

"Holly, are you awake?" he whispered in consideration

"If I was I wouldn't be anymore, but no. Now. Be quiet!" she finished hissing

"Why?" Artemis asked, slightly hurt

"Because he probably put cameras in here when we were out of the room, which he will either be watching now, or reviewing tomorrow." She replied

"Oh." Artemis mumbled, he could he be so ignorant. He hoped it wouldn't be a permanent thing. So he lay down, craftily reaching a hand above their heads. _One, two, three _he counted in his mind. He then practically simultaneously pressed a button built into the wall. This button pulled drapes around the bed, concealing the inside from any cameras. He also wrapped his arms around Holly, she instantly turned to face him, him pulling her into a quick kiss. They then snuggled close, nothing to be said and both drifted into dream world.

…

As Holly awoke, she found herself in a surprisingly good mood. Why was that? Maybe she was scheduled to go to the surface today. No, that wasn't it, after the last Artemis Fowl incident she'd be on traffic control for a month. What could it be she thought, racking her brain for the answer. That's it. "Artemis!" she spoke aloud.

"Yes, Holly." Artemis murmured, drawing circles on her bare thigh where her one-piece did not cover (along with her shoulders and a small part of her collar bone plus, of course the rest of her arms and legs).

"Sorry" she said blushing at her outburst, and the way Artemis was touching her. "I was just wondering why I was so happy. Then I remembered you." She said with a smile, accentuating what she meant by that with a soft peck on Arty's lips. "What are we doing today?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, first I thought we could have Butler prepare us a light breakfast, then possibly a walk around the grounds? What do you think?"

"I think that would be wonderful" Holly replied

…

After a surprisingly grumpy Butler (he had put cameras in Artemis' room and was not impressed with their behaviour) made the pair strawberry crêpes and the two had set off walking they soon found a private spot under a tree. Holly wrapped her arm around Artemis' torso and was slightly shocked to find the beginning of muscles.

"You've been working out."

Artemis blushed a little "Yes, Butlers been teaching me."

"I can tell." Holly said giving Artemis a squeeze. After a moment of comfortable silence Artemis spoke.

"I was wondering. Unless you have better things to do," he said, getting nervous

"What?" Holly was intrigued now

"If you would like to go out with me?" he asked embarrassedly. Holly was taken by surprise by this. She didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this. _Though, it would be fun; and I definitely don't get out enough._

"Yes. I will. Though I'll have to find a disguise."

"Already taken care of. I suspected we'd work together again. So I bought a series of different garments."

"Well then. We're set." After some time lying there, Artemis stood up and gave Holly a hand to do the same. Holly took it, pulling herself close to him.

"Just remember, your _mine_" she said simply, but with meaning, the same way she kissed him shortly after. "Well" she said, letting go of his shirt, "I think we'd better change now."

…

Holly went into Artemis's bathroom to change, into a calf-length summer dress, meanwhile Artemis did the same. When Holly emerged she saw a gaping Artemis staring at her. Holly blushed severely.

"Wow" he said, snapping out of it, "You look even more amazing than usual."

"Thanks" Holly said deepening her colour. "You, as always, look charming" she said with a smile. Artemis was dressed in a black suit and red shirt to match Holly's dress.

"Where will we be eating tonight?" Holly enquired while putting on an auburn wig.

"The Abbey Tavern" replied Artemis

"Wonderful." Holly said seductively, standing to kiss Artemis

"It's my first time going there but I've called ahead and requested they don't ask questions." He said before giving Holly a kiss in return. However something about it was off, Holly noticed. She dismissed this as nervousness on his first date. Holly was nervous too. There was a limited population when you could only breed every 20 years. Take into account that half of them were women, that some were of an unacceptable species (goblins, centaurs, ect). And that some men were just plain awful, that didn't leave Holly with many options. This was only her 5th ever date. And certainly her first this far out of her own species. "Holly would you please go down and talk to Butler for a while, my parents took my brothers on a short vacation, I think mother is a little stressed (he didn't care to mention it was because of her sudden knowledge of the People). They won't be back for 3 weeks."

"Okay Artemis." Holly replied, though she wondered why he wanted to be alone, perhaps to record recent events in some form of a diary. In any case she left, she wondered how Butler was handling himself.

…

As they arrived at the restaurant Butler gave them a final wink and said goodbye, even though Artemis could drive the car it was preferred by his mother he didn't. Artemis took Holly's hand and walked into the restaurant. His palm was unusually sweaty. They entered the restaurant and Artemis immediately took them into a private room in the back. He then brought them over to a table in the centre of the room and came behind Holly to tuck her chair in behind her. He then took his own seat. A waiter came over to the couple and set down their menus. Holly nervously flicked through hers, deciding on the 'Roast 'Provencal' vegetable and Goats cheese salad. After a few more seconds Artemis decided upon Crispy Roast Duckling.

…

As Holly waited for the waiter to return and take their empty plates, she wondered why Artemis was being so quiet. At first she had put it down to nerves, but even she was relaxed now, and she was the _elf! _Perhaps it was because he was no used to being social, that had to be it! Unless it was her? She harboured this thought for the remainder of the night, trying to think of what she'd done wrong. But what could it be! She pushed the thought out of her head as their shared dessert came, a warm pear and almond tart with mango coulis. They both took a slither enjoying the comforting aroma. The soft, flaky texture. The freshness in the coulis.

…

Finally it was the end of the night. At 8:00 sharp, Butler picked them up. There was little talk as Artemis and Holly sat in the back, hands joined on their laps (each others' hands, as in the four off them as one). Everyone in their own minds new this was a bad sign, so Artemis spoke up.

"Do you think Foaly is having any luck finding the 'other' Opal?"

"I don't know. I haven't used my gear since I got here. That's a first!"

"Hmm, I suppose you had better call in tomorrow and explain. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're in trouble."

"No." Holly finished before laying her head on Artemis' shoulder. It wasn't that she was tired, it was just she wanted to feel close to him, he was keeping her out again. She wondered what he meant by 'tomorrow', surely she could call tonight. Oh well.

…

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will make a note that I wrote this a few years ago and I'm still not sure how or if I'll be continuing but I will say I have a vague plan for the story. Just a warning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anyone who sees these posts is going to think I'm insane because the first 4 chapters were uploaded on the same day. Eion Colfer owns these lovelies. Read on good fellow… (I like my elipses!)**

_Last time…_

…

_Finally it was the end of the night. At 8:00 sharp, Butler picked them up. There was little talk as Artemis and Holly sat in the back, hands joined on their laps (each others' hands, as in the four off them as one). Everyone in their own minds new this was a bad sign, so Artemis spoke up._

"_Do you think Foaly is having any luck finding the 'other' Opal?"_

"_I don't know. I haven't used my gear since I got here. That's a first!"_

"_Hmm, I suppose you had better call in tomorrow and explain. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're in trouble."_

"_No." Holly finished before laying her head on Artemis' shoulder. It wasn't that she was tired, it was just she wanted to feel close to him, he was keeping her out again. She wondered what he meant by 'tomorrow', surely she could call tonight. Oh well._

**Chapter 3**

…

Once they arrived back home Artemis told Butler to retire to his room early this evening, he was in a sympathetic mood. "Holly?" Artemis said

"Yes Artemis?"

"This may sound strange, but… Could you close your eyes?" he enquired

"I…guess" Holly replied before doing so. Holly then felt Artemis' hands press tightly on her shoulders, leading her forward. It reminded her of old Mud man romance movies, boy did they have it easy! She laughed wryly on the inside. As he led her into the abyss his hands suddenly left her shoulders. She was suddenly unusually insecure; it felt like a prank was being played on her. The lead-the-unsuspecting-girl-into-the-woods-and-leave-her-there prank.

"Artemis?" she asked, her voice hoarse with fear.

"Just a second." Artemis reassured her _Whew _"OK, open."

…

_Oh god _Artemis thought, riding home. _Is this the right thing to do? I shouldn't be so nervous! _The car stopped and they all got out _Oh well, no turning back now. _"Butler, feel free to go to bed early tonight." He said. _Okay, step one complete, now for step two. _"Holly?" Artemis said

"Yes Artemis?" she asked, he hesitated, hoping it would escape her notice. "This may sound strange, but… Could you close your eyes?" he asked

"I…guess" Holly replied. Once she had Artemis placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, leading her forward. He took her up the stairs and down the hall to his room. It was all surprisingly easy; he had expected more questions, doubt in her safety. He supposed he was lucky.

"Artemis?" she asked, her voice jagged in alarm. Maybe not.

"Just a second." Artemis reassured her. _Alright, here goes everything _"OK, open."

…

Holly stood in the doorway to Artemis' room, _gaping. _"Artemis. Oh Frond!" she then turned around, kissing him in complete adoration. The room was strewn with pink, white and red rose petals. The bed had a light (the opposite of heavy) red quilt, and soft coloured pink sheets. Everything that wasn't already covered with roses had a lit candle sitting on it. It was _magical! _Holly nearly knocked Artemis over with the force at which she pounced on him. In less than 3 seconds, she had surveyed the entire room, the bed, the candles, the warm, inviting colours and showed him appreciation by jumping up on him; holding herself in place by wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and kissing him enthusiastically. Artemis had been expecting reluctance, fear even. Obviously not Holly's style, he should have known, and when Holly's fervent response came he nearly had a heart attack, trying to stay vertical. After these minor hiccups he returned Holly's kiss, he subsequently stumbled toward the large bed, flipping last second so Holly was on top of him. They broke the kiss for a second to fill they're desperately thirsty lungs; only to return seconds later. They both seemed to agree that they were wearing much too much; so they decided to fix this problem. Holly pushed Artemis' jacket off and onto the floor, his tie shortly following. Artemis decided it was Holly's turn to lose something, however she was at a great lack of layers. Instead of clothing, he decided to remove her silly wig. She was so much more beautiful without it. Next Artemis began to roll over, bringing Holly's leg higher via her thigh to remove her footwear, kicking off his. After that they pushed themselves them up further toward the pillows. Holly combed her fingers through Artemis' hair, while she hooked her leg around his hip. This movement didn't go unnoticed. Arty moved his hand from her cheek, down her neck, across her ribs, around her waist, down her thigh, grabbing around her knee. To this Holly began unbuttoning her more-than-friend's shirt. At this point the pair were blushing enormously and beginning to sweat. Artemis brought his hand to Holly's back and hesitantly unzipping her from her strapped dress, then slipping her out of it. He took a moment to study Holly's beautiful body, it was the first time he had seen her toned stomach as she normally used a one-piece, not today. Artemis started blushing as he realised she was in much better shape than he, however that didn't stop her from having a coat of glimmering sweat covering her skin. Her well kept muscles made his newly forming ones look pathetic, though he was still happy Butler had convinced him to start doing weights, he had much more energy for important things like keeping up with twins, fleeing from bad-guys, and his … romantic interests. By this point the two were kissing again, and Holly began to undo Artemis' pants. A minute later the two released each other's lips, gasping for breath. Also Artemis' pants had now been flung across the room as well as the rest of the pairs' clothes. Now they were lying in their underwear. It was surprisingly comfortable, though both of them were now scared to go any further. They supposed this was because they had already seen each other in this … situation before, though never past that. Holly decided to take an initiative and try to continue. Besides, if it got uncomfortable they could always stop, they could never be friends again, but she didn't intend on ever 'just being friends' again, they would simply have to try later. So Holly rolled herself onto Arty, kissing his cheek. "I love you so much" she whispered, working her way down his neck and to his collarbone. Her hands were pressed against Artemis' chest in which she was very impressed with, she giggled "Been working out have we?" she said, making Artemis' blush more pronounced. "I'm impressed" she added, noticing his embarrassment and causing him to smile affectionately. "I hope you do." He replied, suddenly rolling Holly under him. It was his turn to do some kissing, starting at her neck and trailing down her front, reaching her belly-button where he made out a small scar. "Used to be a little wild did we?" Arty questioned nodding at her stomach. It was Holly's turn to blush as she saw her ex-belly-button-ring-hole, "I got it for my 21st, I was really into mid-rifts. Still are when I'm out and about occasionally."

"Oh really" said Artemis kissing her stomach again, "Perhaps tomorrow you'd like to show me?"

"Maybe I will." Holly said leaning down to kiss Artemis' lips till they were both light headed. "Shall we go on?" Holly enquired; this recent chat had boosted her confidence. That was a private thing that not many new about, actually pretty much only her long lost college pals and Foaly. She felt as if she could share anything with Artemis, including herself, but only if he wanted that too.

…

Artemis took a second to think about Holly's question, she had just shared part of herself with him, and now seemed ready to show more. He slowly nodded.

…

Holly waited for Artemis' response, she knew he loved her but he might not be ready yet, that was ok, this was of course completely illegal in any human court as she was over 80 and he was only 15, however Holly had a feeling neither of them cared what others thought or did anymore, only what was good for them. The reason Artemis would say no was because _he _wasn't ready, she had accepted this, he was still a virgin, and although she was too, he was only 15, and doing it with someone who was old enough to be his grandma was bound to scare anyone. Poo, she'd just made herself sad, _why'd I have to think grandma! _But even though she knew he would have fully justifiable reasons for saying no, she still knew rejection would hurt. She braced herself. Then she saw Artemis nodding slowly and all sad thoughts were put aside. Holly shakily reached behind her back, undoing her bra. _Brace yourself._

…

It took Holly a second to respond to Artemis' unhurried gesture but when she did they both had to control the blazing fire in their cheeks. Artemis watched as Holly gradually reached behind herself to unfasten her bra. _Brace yourself. _Then Holly's hands came back around her sides, her bra sitting loosely on her chest. Artemis nodded in encouragement, not only to Holly but to reassure himself that it was okay, that _he _was okay. Holly slowly slipped an arm out of her strap, carefully covering herself up. This was going to be romantic, a perfect … reveal. Once both arms were out of the straps of her bra Holly took a deep breath then removed it, throwing with the rest of their items. She then slipped off her underwear, figuring she wouldn't need those either since there was no way Artemis could get her pregnant.

…

He knew it was rude, and made her flush, but Artemis couldn't help starring at Holly, her beautiful body, it almost made him tear up that she had let him see her in such a private way, it probably took a lot of courage for her to strip down like this whilst he watched, not to mention he was now starring at her. He quickly moved forward to kiss her, making sure he closed his eyes as he did. _Mother always told you it was rude to stare. _He scolded himself. Before Holly wrapped her arms around him Artemis quickly broke the kiss and took an instant to look into his lovers' eyes as if telling her _Thank you, my turn _He next moved his hands to his hips, pulling his black boxers down and throwing them to the now vast pile. It was Holly's turn to stare now. She hadn't imagined he could look better than he did in boxers but she had been proved dead wrong. Artemis pulled Holly into a tight hug-and-kiss combo, pressing their chests together in a way that was hard to ignore. He followed by rolling them over so Holly was above him running his fingers down her back making her shiver in pleasure. "I love you so much." Holly whispered seductively in Artemis' ear. She ran her hands down his ribs, squeezing his hips. Bringing her face closer to his she stared into his deep, blue, mesmerising eyes. _He doesn't need magic to get the truth out of me. _

Artemis was getting restless. _Damn hormones! _He rolled over Holly pressing his mouth to hers and forcing her mouth open. _Calm down _he tried to instruct his body _Bugger off_ it seemed to say back. Artemis cupped her buttocks and she straddled him around the abdomen arching her back and leaning over to grab and kiss Arty's face with all she had. Artemis squeezed lightly sending a shiver up Holly's spine. "Artemis!" she gasped

"I'm sorry I'll behave."

"Well I'm not!" she said before she licked his neck, followed by kissing him down his front in a way that should be illegal. "Holly." Artemis groaned she was doing this on purpose because he couldn't control himself; _it is not polite to grab a lady's buttocks. _He reminded himself a little too late. Meanwhile Holly continued to be cruel, kissing her way to the very base of Artemis' stomach. Artemis groaned again and then pulled Holly up, rolling over her. "My turn" he said wickedly. He licked her collarbone, just before her breast, "Erg" she moaned. He did it again, "Errr" she moaned. He then moved lower, past her breast and licked one more time "Artemis stop I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was causing you this agony."

"Now she sees." Artemis muttered kissing her once in the same spot he had just licked

"Arty please. I'm begging you. Please oh Frond please, no more."

"Good" He said bringing his lips back to hers, his hand to her breast, kneading softly. At this Holly cried out in gratification "Artemis! Oh!" He began to knead harder and slower causing her to cry out again. "Ar-tem-is!"

"Sorry, I need to control myself I know." He said taking a huge gulp of air.

"Okay." Holly said, calming herself too. They lay there for a minute trying to steady their racing hearts. Then Holly hugged Artemis close kissing him too, almost undoing the work they had both just achieved. Again Artemis let Holly straddle him though not for long. "Are you ready?" Artemis asked, Holly nodded, knowing what he meant. Then Artemis rolled himself again over Holly, kissing her and completing the impossible task of becoming even closer to her. They both broke the kiss midway "Oh!" Holly exclaimed "Arrh!" shouted Arty. "Yes!" they said together. They squeezed each other impossibly close, chests forgotten, hips grinding rhythmically. "Oh god Artemis. Why did you keep this from me!"

"Oh. YES! Oh. I could say the same thing. You must have had practice."

"Never."

"You're so amazing."

"You can talk. Mmmm YES." She screamed "Oh oh OH!"

They were both in immense pleasure, they didn't want it to stop, but their aching muscles told them they had to. They slowed their thrusts until they were eventually still, but Artemis' body wouldn't budge from its position. "You can get out now." Said Holly

"No, I don't think I can." Replied the flustered Artemis

"I can't say I don't like to hear that, but this isn't the ideal position to sleep in, no matter how enjoyable it is while we're awake." Holly then began to push backwards, whimpering in displeasure as she did. It was so natural to have him in her, it felt wrong for him to leave. _Later _she told herself _after you've gotten some sleep. _"Later" she sighedollyHHH, answering Artemis' unasked question in the process. "How much later?" he asked

"As soon as we wake up. It might seem wrong but as long as you're okay with that."

"I most certainly am." answered Arty tiredly. The couple soon curled up into each other and fell into a blissful sleep.

…

**A/N: Be nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Here we hit the end of the products I produced before being swamped by real life. You can enjoy it anyway right?**

_Last Chapter…_

"_I can't say I don't like to hear that, but this isn't the ideal position to sleep in, no matter how enjoyable it is while we're awake." Holly then began to push backwards, whimpering in displeasure as she did. It was so natural to have him in her, it felt wrong for him to leave. Later she told herself after you've gotten some sleep. "Later" she sighedollyHHH, answering Artemis' unasked question in the process. "How much later?" he asked_

"_As soon as we wake up. It might seem wrong but as long as you're okay with that."_

"_I most certainly am." answered Arty tiredly. The couple soon curled up into each other and fell into a blissful sleep._

**Chapter 4**

…

Holly stirred, this time it took only milliseconds to realise why she was ecstatic to be waking up. "Took you long enough; I've been waiting for half an hour!" a dreamy voice said with obvious sarcasm, he was just happy to see her happy.

"Now," Holly said "Remind me what I promised you?"

"Certainly." Artemis replied as he rolled over grasping his hands desperately around her back and kissing her forcefully. He could feel the smile on her lips as his hands ran up and down her back of their own accord. Holly forced him to roll over, pushing her lips unbelievably closer to his. It was slightly painful, but neither of them was concentrating on that. They squeezed their chests closer. But then they heard a faint knock on the door. "U-oh. Butler isn't going to be happy about this is he?" Holly asked

"I wouldn't imagine so." Artemis said, grimacing.

"Artemis, can I come in?" Butler asked, forever patient.

"I suppose Butler." He entered slowly, covering his eyes as he saw the two in the bed, plus Artemis' naked chest (Holly obviously covered herself up). "Oh, well, I suppose I should have expected this. And at least it is _technically _legal." He said weakly. "But we can discuss your 'social status' later, I just got a message from Foaly, the team he sent up after Holly found Opal and she's close, they need assistance, I offered ours."

"Very well Butler… wait, how did he contact you? I made the house Foaly-proof!"

"The landline." Butler said simply

"Grr, the landline, should've known." Artemis finished muttering "We shall be out in 5 minutes friend." He looked at Holly, in her nude state. "Better make that 10."

"Good. That gives me 5 to repress these memories and 5 to be sick." Butler said rushing out the door. Holly laughed a chiding laugh, "Maybe we should wake up earlier." She suggested

"Wouldn't be worth it, he's up at 4."

"Wow!" Arty rose, holding Holly's hand and then twirling her close and putting his hands against the small of her back. "I love you more than I could possibly love anything else." He preached

"You are my friend, my love, my life, and nothing in the world can replace you." Holly said, returning the favour.

…

When the two had dressed and eaten, Butler debriefed them. Through this Artemis felt very awkward; it was normally he who told them of the situation. But when Butler turned to him and asked for the plan he almost became his old self again, except he didn't have a plan. The whole time he had been worrying about not being in control. He quickly racked his brain for a solution. He quickly found one. "Well obviously Opal new nothing of this past, so I suggest once this is all over we must send her back in time and mind wipe her. But first we must capture her, and I think No.1 can help. Opal must have been very powerful to have been able to escape that rubble. Butler, am I right?"

"Yes Artemis, Foaly said she got through back a dozen Retrievals with an energy blast. Personally I'm not that impressed, I fought a bunch of them off at the siege."

"Yes but she's a pixie, not a giant MudMan. And she did it with magic-power, not fist-power. Plus of course, she is evil." Holly said

"Humph" sulked Butler.

"Well Butler, we had better leave then, as I'm sure Opal is fighting her way here now." Said Artemis

"Of course." Replied Butler "I suggest we take the fight to her."

"Good." Said Artemis still trying to think of any possible way they might be able to actually capture the Opal of the past. He would also have to think of differing names for the two, perhaps numbers.

…

The group set out to the tree in which the three had first met. Artemis had a knot in the pit of his stomach at going back there, especially to fight Opal Koboi 2, which he had internally decided to called the Opal from the past, though, at least it wasn't the slightly more insane, and exponentially more bloodthirsty Opal of today, number 1. As the Bentley pulled up and the awkward trio, as Artemis wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable about the situation, stepped out they were met with the distant sight of flashes in the sky. Holly hoped that no one could see the literal 'laser light show' or the possibly un-shielded Past-Opal, as Holly herself had thought to name her. But soon Holly saw that in fact all fairies in this battle were able to be seen, how irresponsible, however, she supposed, her fellow officers probably did it to get better aim at their tiny, yet dangerous foe. As Holly, Butler was accessing the battle, however he wasn't as entranced by the lights of battle as Holly, and he soon realized that the three of them were just begging to be shot at, and as Opal B crashed into one of the more inexperienced, and unfortunate, officers, and broke his wrist in a swift turn of her own, grabbing his gun, Butlers' army-sense went into overdrive. He and Artemis comprehended at the same moment that it was time for them to move. Unfortunately Holly had other ideas; she had been brewing to see her comrades fight against Past-Opal, and when the psychotic Pixie broke an officer's wrist she bubbled over. Holly flicked on her wings, crouching low and waiting for them to warm up. Ten seconds later Holly shot up using her signature 'Hollycopter', as it had begun to be called, all guns blazing, literally. Butler heard a sharp intake of breath from his young master as Holly shot into the sky, closely followed by "Holly, don't!" but it was too little to late, Holly was now speeding towards Opal with her guns set on high. If Holly hadn't been lucky enough to crack when she did, she would have been lying on the ground broken and unfixable within…four and a half seconds. However Holly was lucky, because in the moment Holly was close enough to splatter Opal's brains out of her skull, the insane Pixie focused her attention on the rest of the tiny squad. She swivelled at just the right moment to avoid the back of her skull being blown off, though not quiet fast enough to save her hundred-or-so dollar hair-do from being completely mangled. The tiny menace screeched aloud. "What did you do! Who did that? I'll kill you, kill you all! Arrrh!" _Cliché_! thought Holly before she swooped closer to Opal who had resumed picking off innocent LEP officers. Holly shot a few rounds at Opal's obviously stolen Hummingbird, but with little effect, apparently adjustments had been made. Adjustments involving steel plating most likely. The squadron of 15 had dwindled to 3 and, not to shame them it was much less skill and much more luck that kept them conscious. Their luck was soon to end. Opal blasted the three of them and all fell to the ground. Holly couldn't imagine how this must look to any passer by though she couldn't blame her fellows; with a villain like Opal to fight she wouldn't like her every shot to be made 50% harder by rapid vibrating either. The insane pixie then swung around to face Holly, her eyes lit up with hatred. "I know you, you destroyed my plans. My future self that is. So I will destroy you!" she shrieked. Opal hurtled towards Holly who barely had time to duck away from Opal's blazing fist. Fire began to creep from the pixies pores, engulfing her. "And don't think I don't know where you are Mud Boy and Mammoth. You shall not escape me!" Koboi shouted into the air. She roared with power as the blue flames surrounded her petite frame. But as she began to gather a ball of inferno her coat of blaze started to make an odd noise and fizzle on her skin. Miss Koboi looked and sounded like water being poured on a hot pan. Steam ran from her skin and just as all this happened her wings decided to splutter their last splutter. So as Opal Koboi's mind descended into blackness, her body descended to the ground. Holly gave a satisfied grunt and flew down to pick up Opal's unconscious form. But as she went to the ground she saw no body, it was typical that Opal would have just enough magic trickling down the back of her skull to shimmer out of the visible spectrum the one day Holly had not been wearing an anti-shield helmet, or one at all for that matter. So yet again Opal got away by the skin of her teeth. And yet again Holly grumbled a fairy's favourite catchphrase.

…

"D'arvit!" Artemis heard Holly gripe.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern written across his face.

"Opal Koboi, that's what. The damned pixie got away again."

"Oh ok." Muttered Artemis, a blush creeping onto his face as he realised his childish anxiety at a common slogan of LEP officers. Butler was surveying the damage. There was a good six LEPretreivals down, none of them shielded, fairy attributes displayed for all Mud Men to see. He walked around, dragging bodies into a pile. When he was done he looked to Artemis, who was looking at Holly. He coughed loudly but the love struck pup didn't get the hint. Fortunately Holly did. "Artemis," she whispered, never breaking contact with the boy, "Butler wants to know what to do with six tiny bodies."

"What do you mean…oh!" he said, finally getting it. "Ah, yes, well." The prodigy stumbled through the words before righting his mind. "You should collect them and place them in the boot of the Bentley."

To any other people, in any other situation this would have sounded like a kidnapping, but all three of the people currently standing around a mound of small bodies new that the fairies would be quite comfortable in the boot, as it had air-conditioning and a water dispenser.

"Very good Artemis." Butler briefly commented before proceeding to do such as was asked of him.

**A/N: This is where the excitement begins but unfortunately where I lost interest. I promise to try my best to continue but no promises on any results. Fingers crossed.**


End file.
